


【慶廷】30.畢業之後的生活

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】30.畢業之後的生活

畢業之後，陳廷軒因為沒有打算升學，所以每天都在家當米蟲，每天睡到自然醒，吃著卞慶華幫他準備的早餐，然後在打打電動滑滑手機看看電視，等卞慶華回家煮飯給他吃，就是這樣一樣的生活模式，陳廷軒剛開始覺得還好，但是後來覺得真的好無聊

沒有卞慶華陪他好無聊，整天在家也不知道要幹嘛，徐鈞浩跟著唐毅去環島，這時他就突然想到，要去卞慶華他家的公司找他，覺得自己好聰明，開開心心的上樓換了衣服，抓起錢包鑰匙跟手機就出門，路過咖啡廳還不忘買一杯冰美式給卞慶華，攔了一台計程車，報出一串地址前往卞慶華的公司

到了公司之後，推開大門直接走向總裁專用的電梯，熟練地按下按鈕，電梯直升到卞慶華的辦公室，門都不敲就直接開門進去  
''卞慶華!!!!!!!''聽到這奶奶的叫聲，卞慶華從一堆文件裡抬起頭，看到是自家小可愛，丟下筆衝向陳廷軒  
''寶寶~你怎麼來了?''  
''我在家無聊啊，我好想你啊...''陳廷軒看著那人西裝筆挺的樣子，忍不住想著，如果他穿著樣操自己會是甚麼樣子?  
''那你等等，我快好了，我們等一下去吃東西吧?你先去沙發那裡坐著''  
''好~啊對了，這杯給你''說著把手裡那杯美式給卞慶華，還在他臉上烙下一吻  
''謝謝寶寶，你先去旁邊等我喔''

陳廷軒坐在沙發上看著那人認真工作的樣子，不禁回想起高中時期，他教自己作業的樣子，也是那麼的認真，完美的側顏總是讓自己心跳過速，這麼想著就忍不住傻笑了起來  
''嘿嘿..''卞慶華注意到陳廷軒的笑聲，抬起頭來看向他  
''怎麼了寶寶?''  
''沒事，只是在想你怎麼那麼帥''說著便起身走向卞慶華，跨坐在他的身上  
''那你覺得我甚麼時候最帥?''  
''嗯....''陳廷軒思考了一下，便俯身在卞慶華耳邊低語，''床上的時候最帥''說完還舔了一下他的耳垂  
''寶寶，別點火啊''  
''嗯...哥哥...我沒點火啊...''雙手環上那人的脖子，屁股不安分的蹭著那人被他勾的半硬的性器  
''寶寶，別動''  
''不想要嗎?哥哥?''  
''幹..''一把抱起陳廷軒走到總裁專用的休息室，將人放在床上便開始親，順著脖子下親，昨夜留下的紅痕還沒消下去，卞慶華在那些痕跡上又重新吻了上去，大手伸進衣服下襬，順著腰線往上摸，把衣服往上撩到脖子，手指夾著乳頭玩弄，低頭叼起另一邊的開始啃咬，空著的那隻手解開他的褲頭，伸進去握住陳廷軒的性器套弄  
''嗯...哥哥...哈啊....''陳廷軒受不了這樣的刺激，不一會兒就射在卞慶華的手裡，卞慶華起身拿過面紙將手裡的東西擦乾淨，正要脫掉自己身上的西裝卻被陳廷軒阻止了  
''嗯..別脫...穿這樣...操我''  
''寶寶，你喜歡我穿這樣啊?''  
''嗯...很帥...斯文敗類...''  
''說甚麼呢?''說完才發現辦公室裡沒有準備潤滑劑，他平時也沒有用護手霜的習慣  
''寶寶，這裡沒有潤滑劑，不好擴張，我們回家在做吧?''  
''嗯...我不要...你不是也硬了嗎?''  
''那....我要怎麼辦?''陳廷軒轉過身趴在床上，翹起自己的屁股，用手撥開一邊的臀肉，粉嫩的小穴就這樣展現在卞慶華眼前  
''你舔舔嘛~''

美食送上眼前，有不吃的道理嗎?

卞慶華低頭伸出舌頭舔弄著陳廷軒的小穴，將穴口舔開便伸進去模仿著性交的動作，惹的陳廷軒呻吟連連，卞慶華手指伸進陳廷軒的嘴裡，陳廷軒很有自覺的含著他的手指，隨後卞慶華便抽出來捅進後穴幫他擴張，感覺差不多之後，拉下自己的拉鍊，掏出那已經硬的發燙的性器，在穴口蹭了蹭便一挺而入  
''嗯啊...''後穴的空虛感被填滿的感覺讓陳廷軒爽的頭皮發麻，扭了扭腰示意卞慶華趕緊動  
''嗯...哥哥...你...動一動嘛''  
''軒軒求我啊''  
''嗯...老公~趕快動嘛~''說完還前後擺動著自己的身體，從卞慶華的角度來看很像陳廷軒的後穴在吞吐著他的性器，扣住陳廷軒的腰開始快速抽插起來  
''嗯....哈啊...老公...好棒...嗯...''轉過頭看著卞慶華，發紅的眼角，眼眶裡還有生理淚水，''嗯...老公...我想看著你的臉....''  
卞慶華將人翻身面對自己，重新捅入開始快速抽插，每一下都頂在敏感點上，一下比一下還用力，陳廷軒爽的浪叫連連，環住那人的脖子跟他接吻，床因為晃動得太大力搖的嘎吱嘎吱響，陳廷軒一個激靈射在卞慶華的西裝上，高潮過後的後穴收縮夾的卞慶華差點繳械投降，用力抽插數十下便全數射進陳廷軒的穴裡

簡單的幫陳廷軒清理好之後，抱著軟的不像話的陳廷軒進電梯再開車送他回家，一回臥室，陳廷軒又抱著卞慶華不讓他走，卞慶華被他撩撥得受不了，在床上抱著他要了幾次，最後將小孩抱進廁所清洗，抱著小可愛一起入睡

陳廷軒起來時，外面的天已經暗了下來，抬起頭看著抱著他的那人，輕輕的在他唇上烙下一吻  
''醒了?''  
''嗯...我肚子好餓''  
那我去煮飯給你吃''說完便起身套了件內褲就走下樓去煮飯，吃飽飯過後他們依偎在沙發上膩歪  
''軒軒，我剛好缺一個祕書，你要來嗎?''  
''秘書?要幹嘛?會很困難嗎?''  
''其實也不會，就幫我接案子跟照顧我就好''  
''所以你之前的秘書都這樣?''  
''當然沒有，只有你而已''  
''嗯....好啊反正在家我也不知道幹嘛''  
''就這麼說定囉?總裁專屬祕書''  
''白癡喔''陳廷軒害羞地依偎在卞慶華懷裡


End file.
